


Heat of the Moment

by The_Timeslug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Timeslug/pseuds/The_Timeslug
Summary: Dustin's Older sister Mary is coming back from Paris after a long overseas study, Steve certainly is one of the many excited ones to see her again.Hopefully lot's of fluff also my first fic, be gentle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you like what you read let me know  
> I also have a Ko-fi if you want to help support me  
> Ko-fi.com/timeslugarts

**Chapter 1 Close Encounters of the First Kind**

Christmas break had finally come, and my study abroad term had finally come to an end. Paris was great and all (really great honestly) but I had been gone long enough and just really wanted my mother’s baked apple strudel. And to veg out watching awful sitcoms.

I stepped off the plane in to the departure room to be greeted by a gaggle of boys holding a large sign saying, “WELCOME HOME PEST!!!!!!” decorated with dragons and rainbows and…. some sorta blob… I couldn’t help smiling. As soon as Dustin saw me he threw his arms out and ran straight for me.

“MARY!!” I opened my arms and hugged him.

“Oh my god it’s been, like a million years!!! You’re like fifty now! And what happened to your hair?” It was… styled, what happened to my little brother?

“Shuttup,” he said brushing a few tears from his eyes, “at least I don’t look like a mummy.” He giggled.

“Hey!” I smacked him lightly on the head. We slowly returned to the group, dustin talking about dnd the whole way.

“Mary you’re back!!” The rest of the boys shouted in uneven unison. I smiled at all of them, geez these kids, they were all together just to see you home. Mike, Will, Dustin (of course), Lucas and….?

“Wait, I’m sorry who are you?” The boy, looked shocked for a second. Then he smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head,

“Oh I’m-” as he reached out his hand, Dustin slapped it down.

“This is our dad, Steve.” The guy, Steve, smiled sheepishly at me, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s me Steve Harrington part time Dad, and full time rock star.” He punctuated that last bit with a wink.

“He also drove us here.” Mike said grinning eagerly at Steve, to which he bowed, all the kids looked at him and applauded with small golf claps.

“Basically your parents have been gone for the past week and I’ve been staying at Dustin’s as a full time babysitter.” That was a surprise.

“Mom and dad aren’t home?” I frowned a bit, not home for my epic return?

“Nope!! We’ve been staying up late eating SO much pizza, Steve’s been teaching us all so much about hair and girls and-” Steve then elbows Dustin in the ribs, Dustin turns and punches Steve in the arm, I giggle quietly to myself.

“Anyways,” Steve laughs nervously, “we should probably get you home, you’re probably tired.” He leans forward and grabs my bag.

“Ah no, there’s no need-”

“No”, he holds up his other hand preventing me from grabbing the bag, “I insist.”

_Well alright then._

“Come on you little shits! To the Steve mobile!” He led the crew of boys and myself out of the airport and to his car. The kids all piled in the back leaving me to sit in the front, with a guy, I still really didn’t know. He was very generous and opened my door for me though, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The rest of the drive home was very noisy, the kids were all animatedly talking amongst themselves about different campaigns, classes, girls. I smiled to myself, 2 years and these kids haven’t changed a bit, still a bunch of dweebs.

“So you really don’t remember me, huh?” Steve said glancing at this way.

_Oh god what?_

“Hmmm?” I said, a slight frown forming on my face. “ I’m sorry you can’t be one of Dustin"s friends you’re too old… and I wasn’t really close to anyone in my class so…?“ I looked at him apologetically, but continued trying to wrack my brain for any memory of this guy.

"Ah it’s no big, I was just a freshman, you used to come in to the library during my study period.” He grinned at me, “you would paint and talk to me about artists and colours and stuff.” A vague memory popped into my head of scrawny boy asking you questions about his history homework.

“That was YOU!” He nodded, I looked him once over, “time has done you good kiddo.”

His smile fell a bit.

“Yeah well now I run the school, king Steve they call me.”

“Ah yes king of high school, there is no higher honour.” I smirk back, he pouts his lips and quietly mumbles.

“Hey we can’t all be art geniuses.” I couldn’t help, but smile. How did this even happen?


	2. Risky buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read let me know  
> Or buy me a coffee  
> Ko-fi.com/timeslugarts

The house was empty and quiet, a note was stuck to the fridge explaining the whereabouts of my parents. Spontaneous vacation it seemed.

Steve stumbled into the house attempting to carry my luggage, the kids ran in around him.

“Guys… a little help….” Steve shook his head and added a quiet please to himself when he saw no one was gonna help.

“Bro, we gotta set up a campaign so Mary can join us!” Mike said as he knocked over the sheet fort they built in the living room.

“Join?… you play these nerd games?” Steve asked eyebrows raised.

“Who do you think taught it to them?” I walked over to pick up a couple of the bags that had fell off of him. I smirked, “that had to have learned it from somewhere.”

“Yeah she was the coolest rogue that ever wondered in to inistrade!” Will said excitedly rummaging through his bag, pulling out colored pencils along the way.

Steve stared at me. I grinned and shrugged.

“Come on.” I said leading the way to where my bedroom was. The door was cracked, I pushed it open and there were just clothes everywhere, the bed was unmade. “Wha-”.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even…” he scrambled into the room muttering about how he was an idiot, and should’ve known better. “While I was babysitting your parents told me I could sleep in here since it was basically a guest room… I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, no need to freak. Just some clothes,” I say, picking up a pair off boxers off the ground, holding them up and chuckling. Steve blushed and snatched them from me. I chuckled harder and he just glared at me. “Sorry, sorry couldn’t help myself,” I say raising my arms in defense, “but seriously if u want to continue sleeping in this room I can sleep on the couch.”

“What?! I couldn’t do that, what do you even- what?” He was panicking, fumbling over his words, I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders stopping him from fidgiting. He stopped and stared a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

“What guy in his rightful mind would be staying the night in a house full of kids over vacation? It seems like you’re avoiding something to me, which is FINE, doesn’t matter one way or another to me.” He placed his hand on mine.

“I wouldn’t lie if I said I wasn’t avoiding something… well, someone, but I genuinely care about these kids, which means you can’t leave these little fuckers alone over night, the whole place would burn!” I was stunned at the sincerity, when did this guy come into their lives? “So you’re the one that made them all a bunch of dweebs playing that game then?” I grinned.

“Yeah, you might be king of Hawkins high, but I’m queen of the dweebs.” He laughed “you shouldn’t knock it till you try it though. I mean if you’re gonna stay, what do you really have to lose?” I flopped down on my bed staring up at him. He stared down at me, mouth agape.

“What, stay? But your bed and I’m not needed, and like…”

“Look, I can’t just kick you out knowing you are avoiding someone, and if you’re really that worried about the bed, you can just sleep with me.” At that his face burned bright red, his eyes widened, I don’t think he was expecting that. I grinned, god he was just too easy, and maybe… a little cute.

Before he could say anything Dustin ran into the room, “Mary everything is set up and we’re…. what’s going on here?” He was looking between the two of us, Steve’s face beet red, and I know I have a stupid grin on mine.

“Oh nothhhiinnnggg…” my grin getting a little wider.

“Y…yeah your sister here just convinced me to play d&d with you guys,” Steve wrapped his arm around Dustin’s shoulder.

“What really!? That’s awesome!!! You’ll have to roll for your character and…” his voice trailed off as Steve lead him out of the room. I giggled a little to myself. I wonder if I should take it easy on him…


End file.
